1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washing and drying machines and more particularly pertains to a new washing and drying laundry system for both washing and drying clothes with a single unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of washing and drying machines is known in the prior art. More specifically, washing and drying machines heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,162; U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,699; U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,176; U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,508; U.S. Pat. Des. 360,501; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,761.
In these respects, the washing and drying laundry system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of both washing and drying clothes with a single unit.